One More Night
by Shei Amadeo
Summary: Emma e Regina possuem um relacionamento complicado e instável. Entre idas e vindas, ambas estão perdidas e sem rumo certo. Ainda existe amor? Ainda existe companheirismo e carinho? Ou restou apenas a atração inegável que uma sente pela outra? Será apenas mais uma noite?


Bebidas, músicas altas, danças provocativas e todo o ambiente sedutor e emocionante, contribuíram para que Emma despertasse nessa cama de casal tão bem conhecida por ela, não era necessário nem abrir os olhos para saber que havia cometido um grande erro na noite passada. A loira continuou de olhos fechados, criando coragem para encarar as consequências de seu ato passional. Sabia que não demoraria muito para ser descoberta já acordada, pois sua companhia na noite anterior, já estava de pé, provavelmente vestida e pronta para iniciar suas tarefas diárias. Os barulhos em volta do leito, denunciavam a rotina matinal da morena pragmática, Emma reconhecia perfeitamente bem praticamente todos os sons escutados no presente momento. Pensou em seguir sua farsa, fingindo que ainda permanecia dormindo, quando sentiu um empurrão nada sutil e nem delicado na lateral do seu corpo ainda nu.

\- Levanta de uma vez. – A voz rouca da morena ordenou. – Sei que já está acordada, nunca se esqueça que te conheço melhor que ninguém. Em especial seus maus hábitos, reconheço de longe quando tenta me enrolar. Deixe para exercer a sua preguiça na sua própria cama.

Emma bufou em resmungo, finalmente abrindo seus olhos e encarando a morena, que como previu, já estava totalmente vestida para ir trabalhar. Recebeu um rolar de olhos e mais um empurrão para sair da cama.

\- Calma, Regina. – A loira sentou na cama devagar, incomodada pelo jeito rude de sua anfitriã. – Eu vou levantar e ir embora. Não precisa me expulsar desta forma. Sei que não sou bem-vinda em sua mesa de café da manhã, já vou te poupar da minha inconveniente presença. Me deixe apenas me orientar, a recém acordei e a noite de ontem foi meio selvagem.

\- Não me relembre da noite passada. – Regina alertou séria e com a cara fechada. – Não sofri de amnésia e nem quero prolongar essa situação altamente constrangedora. Apenas se vista e suma daqui logo.

\- Não me lembro de você reclamando de nada disso ontem. – Emma riu debochada. – Aliás, eu lembro da sua contribuição para que minhas roupas sumissem do meu corpo rapidamente. E não estava com pressa para que elas voltassem a ele, pois bem que se aproveitou do meu corpo nu e desprotegido.

\- Primeiro de tudo, nada na senhorita é desprotegido e inocente. – Regina abriu seu sorriso sarcástico. – E quem se aproveitou na noite anterior não fui eu. Já que fez questão de me embriagar e me deixar vulnerável aos seus ataques.

\- Te embriagar? – Emma negou com a cabeça, inconformada de ouvir tamanho absurdo. – Você já estava bêbada quando eu cheguei lá. Ainda me preocupei em não deixar que caísse em mãos erradas, pois conheço o quanto fica fogosa quando está com a cabeça cheia de tequila. Tem que me agradecer de não ter ido parar em algum porão desconhecido.

\- Me poupe, Emma. – Regina bufou irritada. – A única coisa que você se preocupou foi em me levar para a cama. E as suas mãos são as mais erradas do planeta, sabe que não suporto a sua presença. Não queria que eu ficasse com outra pessoa, isso sim, aposto que sabia que eu estava lá e por isso apareceu.

-Nossa, Regina. – Emma levantou brava. – Ainda pensa que o mundo gira ao teu redor, não é mesmo? Eu não fiz nada que está me acusando. Ao contrário do que pensa eu me preocupo com a tua segurança.

\- Ah, essa é realmente muito boa. – Regina se aproximou mais do corpo ainda nu da loira, quase encostando o seu próprio no dela. – Preocupação é como você chama libertinagem? Pois dispenso a tua pseudopreocupação, só quero que suma da minha casa e da minha vida. Estou cansada de ter sempre as mesmas brigas e discussões. Apenas vá embora, Emma.

\- Acredite, também estou exausta de tudo contigo terminar da mesma forma. Em xingamentos e acusações. – Emma anulou a distância entre seus corpos, enlaçando a cintura da morena e grudando seus corpos. – Não aja como se não quisesse ter transado comigo, sabe que desejou, sabe que ansiou por aquele momento. Quis tudo que aconteceu nessa cama entre a gente. Está arrependida de não ter encerrado o flerte antes de acabarmos novamente nessa mesma posição, pois adora me provocar. E sabe que tenho razão. Pode me tratar igual ao um cachorro sarnento, mas no fundo você percebe que desconta em mim a tua falta de autocontrole.

\- Me solte. – Regina vacilou, seu corpo reagindo ao contato com o corpo despido, sentia-se embriagada pelo cheiro da loira e sua excitação já estava se manifestando. – Pense o que desejar...

\- Eu desejo você, Regina. – Emma interrompeu, falando firme, fixou o olhar nos olhos castanhos escuros, enxergando que o sentimento era reciproco. Baixou o olhar para os lábios carnudos, desejando iniciar um beijo. – Quero te beijar.

\- Emma. – Regina respirou fundo, tentando reunir forças para negar o que o seu corpo implorava e sua alma pedia. – Sabemos que não devemos. Não podemos continuar com isso. Precisamos parar.

\- Sabemos, mesmo? Tem certeza? – Emma deixou seus lábios se arrastarem pelo rosto da morena, que suspirou com o contato. – Precisamos parar muitas coisas, mas só quero te deitar nessa cama e te fazer minha.

Emma continuou os carinhos, distribuindo beijos pelo maxilar de Regina, fazendo ela tombar a cabeça para trás, desceu beijos pelo pescoço, aonde ficou sugando. Regina se agarrou aos cabelos loiros, os pressionando de encontro ao seu pescoço. A morena estava se rendendo novamente, quando teve consciência disso, empurrou Emma para trás, se soltando e virando de costas. Precisava se recompor, não podia ceder mais uma vez. Essas recaídas precisavam terminar, necessitavam de um ponto final.

\- Eu entendo. Era apenas mais uma noite. Já amanheceu. – Emma suspirou. – Preciso tomar banho, não posso chegar nesse estado em casa.

\- Cheirando a bebidas e sexo? – Regina negou com a cabeça, ainda de costas. – São as tuas escolhas, Emma.

\- Escolhas condicionadas as tuas escolhas. – Emma passou a mão pelos cabelos, os jogando para trás. – Não quero ter que dar explicações, posso usar o teu chuveiro?

\- Se faz tanta questão. – A morena deu de ombros. – Tenho que ir trabalhar, você sabe a saída.

\- Não vou encontrar mais ninguém lá embaixo? – Emma olhou para Regina, os olhos de ambas tristes com a realidade de suas vidas. – Prometo não demorar no banho.

\- Não tem mais ninguém em casa. – Regina afirmou. – Vai direto para o serviço?

\- Provavelmente. – Emma coçou a nuca. – Lembra se viemos com o meu carro?

\- Obvio que não. – Regina falou ofendida. – Uber.

\- Estou a pé então. – Emma se deu conta. – Vou me atrasar desta forma.

\- Problema teu. – Regina pegou seu celular, chaves e bolsa se dirigindo para a porta do quarto. – Não alague meu banheiro, feche a porta do box por gentileza enquanto se banhar.

\- Você sempre diz isso. – Emma revirou os olhos. – Não cansa de ser chata e mandona?

\- Sempre esquece de fechar. – Regina respondeu. – Não cansa de ser irresponsável e bagunceira?

\- Tchau, Regina. – Emma desistiu de tentar um diálogo, sabia que não tinha mais jeito. – E esse banheiro já pertenceu a mim também.

\- Assim como muitas outras coisas, também não te pertence mais. – Regina virou a cabeça e falou sobre o ombro. – Você quis desse jeito, não reclame.

\- Quem pediu o divórcio foi você. – Emma acusou chateada. – Nunca esqueça disso.

\- E você aceitou. – Regina rebateu. – Nunca esqueça disso também.


End file.
